Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for dispensing a plurality of fluid products. The fluid products can be for example liquid, or foamy, or viscous. The invention also concerns a bottle for dispensing said fluid products, comprising such a dispensing device. And finally, the invention deals with a process for assembling such a bottle.
Description of the Related Art
Various devices are known in the art to dispense fluids. Typically, dispensers hold a single fluid. However, it is often desirable for multiple fluids to be stored in separate storage containers within a single device, and then mixed and immediately dispensed as a mixture from the device. These devices are rather voluminous, as they integrate as many pumps as the number of containers, even if there is only one actuating member.
In order to reduce the size of the device, it is known to use a unique pump for a plurality of containers, with a manifold system that links the pump and the containers by means of flexible tubes.
In various industries, including the cosmetic industry and pharmaceutic industry, it is desirable to have a device that is configured to proportionally adjust the volumetric ratio of each fluid that makes up the mixture, in order to provide a customized product that includes each of a plurality of fluids. However, the volumetric ratio is difficult to control when there is only one pump for sucking up several fluids, as there is only one dosage chamber.
To solve this problem, it is known to provide adjustment members that act on the constriction of the flexible tubes of the manifold to selectively control the amount of fluid flowing through each tubes. The disadvantage is that these flexible tubes are not strong enough in the long term, and in that the adjustment members do not provide the same flow constriction at the beginning and at the end of the pack, i.e. when the containers are empty. The volumetric ratio derives over time. Moreover, with this kind of adjustment members, it is not possible to control the volumetric ratio from a quantitative point of view, as it depends on the flexible material of the tube, on the section of the tube, on the wear of the tubes, and on the setting of the adjustment members